


wait a sec before you set

by creamkxtt



Series: Cream's Detroit: Become Human Highschool AU [2]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Human, Coffee Shops, Connor & Upgraded Connor | RK900 are Siblings, Connor & Upgraded Connor | RK900 are Twins, Fluff and Angst, Gay Disaster Gavin Reed, Gay Gavin Reed, M/M, Meet-Cute, Mutual Pining, No Homo, Slow Burn, Slow To Update, Songfic, Tsundere Gavin Reed, Upgraded Connor | RK900 Has a Different Name, but actually much homo
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-04
Updated: 2019-03-04
Packaged: 2019-11-08 12:40:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17981528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/creamkxtt/pseuds/creamkxtt
Summary: wait a sec before you set, my heart's a bombshell and it's ticking'fore the ba-ba-bara-breath inside is gone and sun is setting,if i could, i would tell you what i thought





	wait a sec before you set

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _ah, there is nothing that i could be fun at all today_
> 
>  
> 
> _i feel like i'm just rotting away_
> 
>  
> 
> _if that's the case, then how about tomorrow,_
> 
>  
> 
> _we go on a date?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wHEEE THIS TOOK ME !!! 4 WEEKS TO MAKE!!!!!! BUT I'VE FINALLY FINISHED THE FIRST CHAPTER !!!!!!
> 
> anyways i hated transferring this into ao3 bc .... IT WONT TAKE CSS/GOOGLE DOCS FORMATTING..... ig i'll just have to write it directly here next time ngkdndksbjdhf
> 
> anyways thank u SO MUCH TO MY FRIEND WHO BETA READ THIS CHAPTER!!!!! she didnt really proofread but she read it for her own pleasure which i let her. ur great mocha and No they're NOT going to kiss yet im sorry. not sorry :))) but still im SO GLAD you love this story!!!!!!!! big smoochies to u Mwah!!!
> 
> now.... The moment you all hav been Waiting For........ its Storytime!!!! on with the gay!!!!  
> \- cream ☆

Gavin sat in class, eyes flickering to the clock constantly and tapping his pencil on his desk quietly. Whatever the hell his teacher was saying, it was all white noise to him. It was the end of the day, anyways. A few more seconds ticked by before the bell rang, Gavin immediately standing up from his desk. Scooping up his books, Gavin rushed out of the classroom and weaved his way through the flood of students.

Gavin didn’t understand the entire reason why he was in such a rush to get home. It’s not like he had anything fun to do anyways. Part of it was the fact that school was boring and stressful as hell, yeah, but after school, he was often left with nothing to do. Not many people liked him, he could tell, and he had seldom friends. His only friend was Ace, who honestly, wasn’t really his friend-- they just acted like friends in pity of the fact that both of them were lonely and assholes. They said hi to each other, but-- no buddy-buddy partners and smokes or whatever. So yeah, Gavin’s damn right lonely.

Lost in his thoughts, Gavin had bumped into a person in the hallway. He toppled over, scattering his books on the hallways. “Oh-- Are you okay?” The person asked, but Gavin looked up for a moment before looking back down. He gathered his items wordlessly, and he saw the person kneel down to help him. Damn, the guy was tall. “Watch where you’re going, tall-ass.” Gavin hissed, standing up with his books. He finally looked the guy straight in the face. Dark brown hair and steely, icy blue eyes, and freckles were scattered across his face. He had a slight scowl on his face.

“Well, I think it should be you who watches where you’re going. You know how it is at the end of the day-- everyone’s running around. Plus, you oughta pay attention to your surroundings way more… I’ve seen you space out in class before.” Wait, this guy shared a class with him? “Well that’s… creepy as shit to know you watch me in class now but whatever.” Gavin shrugged. “I’m not watching you. Just… analyzing.” The male spoke. “Then why don’t you take a picture, it’ll last longer?!” Gavin snapped sarcastically. “There’s no need to. I already have.” The guy smirked, and Gavin growled. “You’re freaky, you know that right?” Gavin sighed. “I’m Cameron. Cameron Traves.” Cameron ignored Gavin’s comment and introduced himself. “... Gavin. Gavin Reed. Nice to meet you I guess.” Gavin snatched his books back from Cameron’s hands.

Just as Gavin began to leave the school, the halls were already emptying out by then, he heard Cameron call his name. “Hey, Gavin!” Gavin turned around. “Are you free at, uh, maybe… Maybe 5:30 pm today?” Cameron asked, walking up next to him. “... Yeah, got nothing better to do anyways. Why?” Gavin asked, looking up at Cameron. “Maybe we could grab some coffee or something? I-I’ve noticed that you often drink coffee. So-- coffee?” Cameron asked. “...Are you asking me on a date?” Gavin asked back. “... Maybe.” Cameron shrugged nonchalantly. “... Alright, fine. I could use some coffee anyways.” Gavin responded, shrugging. “Great. Nirvana Coffee, 5:30 pm on the dot. Don’t be late, I’ll hate you for forever if you do.” Cameron chuckled a bit at the last part. “Can’t make any promises, Cameron.” Gavin waved and walked off. As he walked off, he could hear Cameron immediately burst into a fit of happiness, laughing and cheering with another voice-- probably his friend.

* * *

 

By the time Gavin had finished doing his homework, it was already almost 5:30. He pulled on his coat and took his skateboard and skating backpack. His phone buzzed just as he was about to step out of the door.

 **[ace]** hey bro u free

 **[me]** sorry, too busy being a gay disaster

 **[ace]** damn, was gonna ask u to the skate park like broskis since ur my closest friend

 **[me]** no im not

 **[ace]** yea i know

 **[ace]** now what were u saying about being a gay disaster as if u arent already

 **[me]** met this guy named cameron traves. kinda creepy since he “analyzes” me and has taken pics of me without me knowing buuut hes pretty cool overall. gonna grab coffee with him

 **[ace]** damn he sounds a bit creepy yea. but nice.

 **[ace]** what he look like

 **[me]** hes tall asf but hes pretty i gotta admit. dark brown hair and blue eyes and freckles. apparently i share a class w/ him. never noticed him b4

 **[ace]** ah i see, anyways go to ur bf now u gaylord

 **[me]** shut up jerk. peace

 **[ace]** cya

Gavin plopped down his skateboard and started to skate over to Nirvana Coffee. Gavin couldn’t help but think about the fact that Cameron was really pretty. They just met, but hot _damn_. Now that Gavin thinks about him way more, Cameron was _definitely_ hot. Out of all the guys that Gavin has had a romantic fling with before, Cameron would probably be his best right now-- wait a minute-- romantic?

Fuck. What the fuck was Gavin thinking? Sure, Cameron said ‘maybe’ when he asked if he was trying to ask him out on a date, but the guy was probably screwing with him. He’s really pushing it-- this is just a friendship, and that’s all it’ll ever be, right? Gavin partially hoped not, but he pushed that nagging bubble of a thought to the back of his mind. He sped up a bit on his board, trying to skate his thoughts off.

When Gavin _finally_ got to Nirvana Coffee, it was already 5:45. Gavin ran over to the table where Cameron was at, the aforementioned busy reading something on his phone. Gavin sat in front of him, sighing and plopping down his backpack and skateboard next to him. Cameron looked up and raised an eyebrow. “You’re 15 minutes late.” He chuckled, and Gavin huffed, both in slight annoyance and exhaustion. “Shut up.” Gavin muttered, earning a small laugh from Cameron. Sweet Jesus, take the wheel, why is his laugh so cute?! “You’re the worst at timing. But I mean, I should have expected this, you come to class late every morning, or just skip school entirely.” Cameron’s moonstone blue eyes held a glimmer of amusement and an inkling of admiration to them, as he stared directly at Gavin, gaze boring into him.

Gavin was about to open his mouth to protest until Cameron handed him a cup of coffee. “Here. I paid for it. It’s black, but if you need it to be sweetened, I think I can do that.” Cameron winked as he said that, making Gavin blush a bit. “No thanks, it’s perfectly fine this way.” Gavin muttered. “It’s also a bit cold, but that’s cause you took so damn long to get here.” He chuckled, propping up his elbow up on the table to support his head, as he rest it on his hand. “You’re the worst.” Gavin sighed, and Cameron laughed. “Bold of you to assume that I’m the only worst one out of the two of us.” Cameron chuckled.

“Bold of you to assume that I don’t already know I’m a piece of shit.”

“Bold of you to assume that I’m not aware of that.”

Gavin gave up, feeling a bit defeated as he took a sip of his coffee. “Ha-ha, gotcha.” Cameron chuckled, mirroring Gavin and taking a sip of his coffee. “... So how do _you_ like your coffee?” Gavin asked. “Sweet. I’m not really the bitter type.” Cameron shrugged, putting down his coffee cup. “Really? ‘Cause you _do_ seem to be an asshole.” Gavin snickered a bit at his own comment. “Look who’s talking.” Cameron smirked. “Oh my god-- shut up.” Gavin huffed. Cameron simply slightly stuck out his tongue in a playful way, the same smirk plastered on his face.

“... Stop rubbing it in asshole.” Gavin tried to hold back the small smile that tried to worm it’s way onto his face. “Face it-- you don’t think I’m an asshole. Even cute, at best~” Cameron laughed a bit. “... You got me.” Gavin finally, _finally_ let out his smile and that bubble of laughter that had constantly threatened to spill out of his lips, and he could see Cameron visibly blush-- like, _very_ visibly. “... Gay.” Gavin snickered, and Cameron only blushed more. “Shut up.” Cameron murmured, slightly trying to cover his face.

“You’re cute when you’re flustered like this. I should make you blush more.” Gavin smiled-- a genuine one. He hadn’t even realized he’d let that thought slip before Cameron started to (adorably) laugh, blushing even more and slightly covering his mouth. “... Shit, did I let my gay slip?” Gavin was the one to blush this time, and Cameron nodded, still laughing. “Looks like we’re both gay…!” Cameron chuckled. “Guess so. But I’m not just _gay_ , I am a gay _disaster_. I’m a handful.” Gavin took a small, slow sip of his coffee. “I have two hands.” Cameron winked, and good _lord_ , Gavin nearly choked on his coffee. “J-Jesus Christ, you smooth bitch…!” Gavin spoke a bit shakily and nervously, a bright red on his face as he smiled sheepishly. Cameron clicked his tongue and finger gunned him. “Hell yeah I am.” Cameron smiled.

“... Oh fuck you, you bitch.” Gavin muttered. ”Not really fitting for the fact that _you’re_ a bitch too, huh?” Cameron chuckled. “You’re gay, Cameron.” “No you.” “... We probably both look so dumb right now.” Gavin stated, and Cameron hummed his agreement.

“Also hey, you must’ve been damn happy that I took up your offer for coffee. But who were you celebrating with huh? Your wingman?” Gavin asked, an amused smile on his face. “Oh, so you heard us…! Yeah, I was really happy. I celebrated with Connor. Wingman, moral support, best friend, and brother. Not sure if you know him.” … Oh. So that’s who he was celebrating with? “... I do. Don’t hate me for this, but-- I kind of think he’s annoyin--” _BAM._ Cameron had leaned over the table in an instant, hand slammed down on the table, face level with Gavin’s with a definitely pissed off scowl, giving him the evil. “ _You wanna say some shit about my brother to my face, fucker?_ ” Cameron asked with an evil smirk on his face, and Gavin slightly shrunk back.

“Christ, no need to get so fucking aggressive…” Gavin murmured, and Cameron sighed and sat back down. “Sorry. Connor is my big brother, and I usually can’t stand when people talk shit about him. I may be his little brother, but… Connor’s trying his best. You can’t possibly blame him for that.” Cameron stated, drumming his fingers on the table. “... Connor’s a sweet boy. He tries his best, and he just wants to fit in with everyone and make everyone happy. He always smiles even through the shittiest of times… I don’t think I’ve ever seen Connor cry before. Which is good, because no one should ever make him cry. If anyone does, I’ll be sure to whoop their ass so hard they’ll be sent flying to the next year in Albuquerque.” Cameron spoke with a straight, unyielding, blank stare. Gavin sat there dumbfounded for a moment. “Oooookay, Bruce Lee, how about we tone it down _just a bit right there okay??_ ” Gavin stated, slightly fearing for his own life now. Cameron chuckled. “... Sorry. What I’m trying to say is, give him a chance. Connor may seem annoying, but he loves everyone very much.”  Cameron smiled. “Got it. Your brother’s still kind of annoying to me though.” Gavin refrained from flinching when Cameron let out an exhale, probably to calm himself before he could do anything asshole-y.

“Cameron!! You’re here!” A voice called. Fuck, that voice was familiar. Gavin looked over at the boy who approached the two. He pulled over a chair and plopped down next to Cameron, a bright smile plastered on his face. He looked quite similar to Cameron, except that he had brown eyes instead of blue ones, and he had a much softer expression. He also wore fake blue tortoiseshell glasses, probably for the aesthetic. He was also a bit shorter than Cameron, probably by an inch or two. Christ, _both of them_ are tall. Gavin knew this boy-- Cameron’s brother, the one and only annoying bitch-of-a-student Connor Traves. “Of course I am. Where else would I be?” Cameron asked, shifting his attention over to his twin brother. “... I don’t know, honestly!” Connor giggled. Gavin mentally rolled his eyes and let out a sigh through his nose. He propped his head up on his hand. Guess he’s not in this conversation anymore. Gavin tuned out their voices, closing his eyes and swimming in his thoughts once more.

His head-over-heels thoughts of Cameron returned. He was hot _and_ cute, christ. Not only was he good-looking, he had a great personality too. Gavin wondered if Cameron liked him back… No. No, probably not. Again, he’s probably fucking with him and toying with his heart. Gavin has already gotten his heart broken by so many other guys, no need to step into another one when he knows the outcome. Still, Gavin couldn’t help but allow his mind to fawn over Cameron like some childish schoolgirl with-- well, exactly what he had-- a crush. Gavin’s mind started to wander and fantasize, starting with simple fluffy things like hand holding and cuddling, but going farther down the scale, spiraling into feather-light touches and more intimate kissing, to--

“Heeeyy!! Are you okay?” Connor waved a hand in front of Gavin’s face, that god-forsaken overly-energetic voice piercing through his fantasy. “You’re looking really red! Oh no, a-are you sick?” Connor asked, a worried expression on his face. Gavin’s eyes flickered over to Cameron’s for a moment, the latter having a smug grin on his face but a stone-cold gaze that read ‘hurt him and I kill you.’ Gavin hadn’t even realized he had started blushing because of his daydreaming, and he desperately tried to hide it with his hands. “Uh-- Yeah, I’m fine, I’m fine.” Gavin waved it off, but Connor only leaned in uncomfortably closer. “You don’t seem like it…! Do you want to go home now? You don’t have to stay if you don’t feel well, me and Cameron will just stay here!” Connor smiled, and Gavin slightly pushed him away. “I _said_ I’m _fine_ , _Connor_.” Gavin slightly hissed, and Connor sat back down, holding his hands out in front of him slightly as a playful defensive gesture. “Jeez, no need to get so bitey~!” Connor giggled. Gavin didn’t need to even look at Cameron to know that he was giving him a “you’re on thin ice” look. He could just feel his gaze searing into him.

“So… What do you two like to do? Y’know, as hobbies?” Gavin asked, trying to make it not seem awkward. “Oh! Well, I like to heely, roller skate, draw, and play video games, especially murder mystery ones! I also like to play guitar a lot! I mean, I also play piano! I’m also a part of the drama club, I really love play rehearsal and acting! Especially musicals!” Connor smiled as he talked, making little gestures with his hands as he spoke sometimes. “Wait… you heely?” Gavin asked, the one interest standing out from the rest. “Yeah! It made me take up roller skating too! … Is there something wrong with that?” Connor slightly shifted in his seat a bit, his smile faltering a fraction with worry. “Fuck no man, that’s epic. I’m a skateboarder, so usually heeliers and skateboarder don’t mix well, but damn, heelies are fun too. Props to you, Connor.” Gavin smiled as he spoke. Connor wasn’t that bad, he didn’t have shit taste in hobbies at least. Connor only giggled happily as a response, and Gavin caught a glimpse of Cameron’s face; he was smiling at Connor and Gavin, mostly Gavin.

“How about you, Cameron? What do you like to do?” Gavin asked. “Aside from stalk me.” Gavin added cheekily, and Cameron leaned over and gave him a light slap. Not that hard that it stung, more of a pap than a slap. Gavin chuckled as Cameron leaned back, the mentioned male rolling his eyes playfully and giggling with him. “Well, let’s see…” Cameron traced his fingertip around the rim of his coffee cup. “Acting and singing are some things I fancy. I also like photography, and I also like to paint. I’m in the Drama Club, too. I play the ukulele sometimes and the guitar, but I usually prefer to play the violin. I also study a lot, so… I guess you could consider that a hobby of mine.” Cameron stated, shrugging. “Studying??? What a boring hobby. You’re boring in general, Cam.” Connor giggled. “Agreed.” Gavin smirked. Cameron chuckled. “And you’re dumb.” Cameron smiled. “Excuse me, I’m not _just_ dumb, I’m a dumb bitch.” Gavin chuckled.

“What about you, Gavin? What do you like to do as a hobby?” Connor asked him, slightly leaning towards Gavin. “Uh-- Well, first of all, thank you, no one’s ever asked me that question.” Gavin joked, and the twins both chuckled. “Mmm, let’s see… I like skateboarding. Writing’s also cool I guess.  I like to play video games and uh… Be an unproductive disaster who studies last-minute for a test or not at all.” Gavin chuckled. “So, my hobbies summarized? Continue being the disaster I already am.” Gavin leaned back in his chair slightly, grinning. “Yeah, sounds like you really _are_ a disaster. Are your parents even aware you’re like this?” Connor asked, smiling.

Gavin’s grin faltered into a slight frown. “... Honestly, my parents couldn’t give a shit what I do. They leave for no reason sometimes, and never let me know. Even if they are around, they act like I’m invisible. So I’m pretty sure they’re aware, they just don’t care about shit like me, really. So, technically speaking, I’m on my own. Which is perfectly fine, ‘cause my parents are pieces of shit anyway.” Gavin shrugged. “... Well damn. That’s… I don’t know how to even… What do I say about this?” Cameron muttered. Gavin finger gunned him, clicking his tongue. “Bingo. No one ever knows what to say because you can really feel my parents are shit parents.” Gavin stated, a sarcastic and slightly bitter grin spread on his face.

“That’s… horrible, Gavin… Hey, since your parents obviously, uh... probably wouldn’t mind, maybe you can stay with us for the night? I’m sure Cameron wouldn’t mind either~” Connor wiggled his eyebrows at the last statement, leaning over to Cameron, trying to lighten the mood. Cameron blushed heavily, going stiff. “Oh, sure. My parents don’t care where I am either, as long as I’m not dead.” Gavin shrugged. “Just let me grab my stuff before we go, though. All I got in my backpack right now is my phone, a portable charger, and my skate tool.” Gavin stated.

“Of course! It’s getting late, we should probably go now, then…!” Connor nodded, smiling. “Yeah. ‘s already 6:32 pm. I’ll get my overnight shit, and let’s rumble.” Gavin agreed, and Cameron hummed his agreement. “We’ll follow behind, Gav.” Cameron smiled a bit, and Gavin shot him a thumbs up. The trio exited the coffee shop and Gavin hopped on his skateboard. “Heyy, no fair! I don’t have my heelies!” Connor huffed, the twins trying to catch up with Gavin as he skated back to his house. “Good for you, try to keep up.” Gavin snickered. _“This is going to be a fun weekend.”_ Gavin thought to himself, slightly amused.


End file.
